Battle Scars
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: {Rewrite of "Suicidal Bunny'} Hinata never had it easy at school, everyone knew that, but what about home? What will Sasuke Uchiha do when he finds her roaming the streets half-dead? What will he do when he discovers her battle scars? High school!AU SasuHina GaaHina [Summary might change][WARNING: Abuse, Self-Harm, Rape] ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Prologue: As Silence Ensued

**WARNING: This story contains graphic, dark themes, such as... Self-harm, verbal, physical, and sexual abuse. Sexual abuse will be implied more than it will be written. There will also be bullying of large proportions. Those reasons are why this fan-fiction is rated Mature. If you self-harm, feel the need to self-harm, or are considering suicide, please, contact to me through PM, or the reviews; I would love to help you in any way explanation, description, and effects of abuse are entirely based on my experience and how I believe certain characters may react to it.**

**A/N: Sorry about being so professional back there. A revised chapter, but I hope it's sustainable for now. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Battle Scars<strong>

Prologue: As Silence Ensued

Hinata Hyuuga sat all be her lonesome in class, quietly working on the assignment given to her and her peers by the teacher, Mrs. Yuuhi.

Hinata kept her head down, trying not to grab they attention of others. Someone would surely mock her if she look anyone in the eye. She didn't have it too easy at school, she was bullied a lot, even though she was an heiress to a powerful company. And you'd think people would want to get on her good side for such a reason, but no, they all seem to despise her, like it was _her_ fault for being born.

Maybe that was why behind closed doors, she cut herself. Maybe that is why she cried herself to sleep, why she was so self-loathing. Maybe that was why she never talked, and when she did, it was with a stutter. Perhaps that is the reason she had no confidence. Perhaps.

Or, perhaps it is because when she goes home, she was abused.

She didn't_ know_ that she was abused, though, she thought everyone went through such things; that it was to fault for their nasty behavior towards her, and many others.

Hinata sighed; she finished her work ten minutes ago, but kept her lavender eyes fixated on her paper. She _really_ didn't want to gain the attention of anyone around her today. She didn't want them to notice the marks on her wrists. Oh no, that would only worsen the bullying, which would travel to the ears of Neji, whom would surely tell Father, who'd most likely beat her relentlessly. And she didn't want that, after all.

However, Father wasn't the only one her abused her, Neji did, too. But she knew they did it because they loved her, at least, that's what Neji would say.

The thought of people seeing her new wounds sickened her; she tugged at her sleeves a little more; just to be sure, just to be safe.

Sometimes, Hinata wished to end her life, but she knew that if she did, Hanabi, her younger sister, would be left all alone.

Hanabi was a cold, emotionless, and awfully blunt child. To, that is, the naked eye. Hinata knew that she was just _afraid _to show emotion; afraid of rejection. And, when no one was around, after a big, one-sided 'argument' Hinata and Father would have, Hanabi would crawl into her sister's bed, brush her hair, do her make up, and other girly things, to get her sweet imouto's mind off of things.

'And through all of this, where is her _mother_?' one might ask. Dead should be a good enough of an answer for you.

Hinata wouldn't mind so much, if it weren't for the bullies. Their words really stung, mainly because she knew they were true. Well, she sure did _think _they were. No matter how many times her caring sister would say it, Hinata never found herself beautiful, or even close to it, for that matter. Every time her sister would say it, she refused to believe it. How could she believe something so preposterous when she was told other wise be everyone else?

And, as if to save Hinata from herself, the bell rang, as Mrs. Yuuhi told her class to turn in their papers.

All was silent in the mind of an opal-eyed girl.


	2. Running

**Battle Scars**

Chapter One: Running

Hinata continued walking home, fearing for her life. She was late. She was _late._ She was _really _late. And it was all because of _them. _Karin, and her little posse had beaten her up after she walked of the school's campus. Why? Because she didn't have any money on her.

When she told them so, they must have thought she was faking because they punched her, and kicked her, all while calling her a 'Liar'.

Hinata prayed that her father was in a good mood, she _did _recently get her report card, it being all A's. _Maybe Daddy won't beat me today? _She thought, hopefully. Of course, when Hinata thought of him doing so, she quickened her pace to almost running. She would do anything to escape her father's rath, but not returning home would only make things worse.

* * *

><p>Once Hinata finally made her way home, she heard a terrifying <em>crash <em>and ran inside.

Hiashi was slamming his fist into the wall, broken picture frames lay on the floor, not-so-silently shattering, in despair. When Hinata saw her beloved daddy's face, twisted and distorted in a sickening way, she knew; she knew she wasn't going to have a quiet meal, not tonight.

"Where have you been?!" Hiashi's voice boomed over any sound in the house. Hinata could see from her place at the door, which was now closed, that Hanabi ran into her room, _Good girl, I'll be there later tonight, to brush your hair and tuck you in. _

"Some girls were talking to me after school, Sir!" Hinata screamed back, she knew not to stutter, or call him 'Daddy' when he was angry. "Lies! You were probably having sex with boys, like the slut you are!" Hinata almost cried, of course not!

_He doesn't mean anything, he's not himself. He doesn't mean anything, he's not himself... _Hinata chanted over, and over again in her head.

* * *

><p>He continued yelling hurtful insults at her, when he lunged for her. Hinata knew what this meant, it meant he was going to hit her.<p>

And, as expected, he punched her in the jaw, yelling, "You are pathetic, and weak! You do not deserve the Hyuuga name!"

The forceful blow caused Hinata to fly back, into the wall. Pictures frames fell on her back, cutting it, along with her clothing. As she tried to lift herself, her hands, arms, and legs were shredded with shards of fallen glass. Hinata grunted in pain, and fell back on her stomach.

"Such a weakling you can't even lift yourself. What a pathetic being! You don't deserve to even _live_!" He screeched at her, kicking her in her side.

Hiashi suddenly grabbed her by her collar, and slammed the heiress to the wall. "You are worth nothing, you stupid bitch! That's why you don't have friends!" He said, spitting, in her face. She could feel the little pieces of glass embed themselves in her back. She couldn't hold it anymore, she just couldn't!

And, that's when the Hyuuga girl did the one thing that would change her story forever.

She sniffled.

"You whore! Get out! NOW!" Roared the man she called dad, throwing her to the ground. She stumbled, fell, got called a 'Bitch' again, and dashed out the door, and to the streets.

* * *

><p>Hinata ran until she was in a dark alley on the other side of town, before stopping. Once she thought it was safe, she pulled the small pieces of glass out. Really, she knew she should tie gauze around them, and go to the hospital, to get them professionally removed, as to not cause further damage to her nerves, but they would ask questions, and she couldn't have <em>that.<em>

After her small little task, Hinata wondered what she should do. She couldn't go back home, no, that wasn't even an _option _until tomorrow.

Sighing, she supposed walking around could be a nice way to waste her time. No one else would be outside in this side of town with her, she decided, and even if someone _was_, they wouldn't bother with her. They simply wouldn't care, she wasn't worth anyone's time anyway.

How wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sup guys! I know what you're like; "O.M.G. Lilly's ACTUALLY updating on time!" But I'll be updating every Saturday unless I tell you other wise. So... yeah, another slightly revised chapter, but I SWEAR, the next one's going to be completely different! :D****  
><strong>


	3. And In Desperation

**Battle Scars**

Chapter 3: And In Desperation

In hindsight, Hinata didn't really know what she was thinking. Oh, let's go walk around the side of town that has the highest crime rate in the whole state half-dead and poorly dressed! Honestly, was she really _that_ stupid?

So, in a sense, she guessed that it was somewhat-fair when a sketchy-looking man waltz his way into her tear-clouded vision. What did she expect, though, when she asked him if he was okay because of a fresh cut on his chest? For God's sake, that man had on a mask!

His short, choppy brown hair swayed slightly as he turned his head to meet the bluenette's eyes. The second she saw those cold, dark orbs, she was frozen in fear.

He was not one to mess with.

She should have never asked. She was being idiotic, and now he was going to kill her. Straight up. Dead. She was going to be another one of his victims, lifless and laying in a dark, damp ditch somewhere near the marshes.

But, then, he let out a light chuckle, tinted with a small rasp. "Why yes, I am fine. However," He then continued, in a more seriously and worried tone, "I fear that is not the same case with you. What happened?"

Hinata's heart swelled with a warmth that was indescribable. Someone cared.

She smiled a most-convincing grin, and whispered, "Of course!"

She felt horrid about judging him, before. What was she, a monster? The man seemed so nice, and yet, a small piece of her screamed to run. She told that piece to fuck off and talk to dad.

They conversed for some time, him slowly making the topic focus on her love life. Hinata couldn't care less, though. The feeling of conversation over sufficating silence was amazing.

Until, of course, he made his first move.

A simple hand on the shoulder can mean many different things depending on the words exchanged and the vibes you get off of him/her. For example, you could be on the verge of a broken nose, or maybe they're offering you some comfort.

The masked man's hand was slowly rubbing into her shoulder, making a circular motion, with anxiety. She was not as dumb as he thought, and she had been trying to escape his weird talk.

She tried to bolt, but he was a quick-witted fellow, and held on tight. She tried to scream, but a strong arm rapped around her middle far to tight, causing her to lose her breath as he flowed behind her like water.

"Hush," his mouth cooed into her ear, "and I'll be gentle."

She squirmed slightly, but luck was not on her side; the older man was much stronger.

"P-please," The lavender-eyed girl begged, but to no avail. Why had she been so stupid?

But, with a swift movement, Hinata rammed her foot behind her, successfully hitting his "jewels".

He fell down, and she ran.

Desperation can make people do stupid things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only 519 words, tsk, tsk. Sorry about the late update! I forgot what day it was, and my birthday was Friday (Halloween), and I was pooped all Saturday, so I binge-read SasuHina and HidaHina. Also binge-watched UhOhBro/Onision, and 3oh!3 music videos. :P Super sorry guys, but in the next chapter, Sasuke FINALLY comes in! And, it'll be about 1,500 words to make up for this short update, if I can do so. Thanks for being so patient, guys! You rock! Oh, and if your into DeiHina and humor, I just published my first ever Deihina (one of my favorites), "How To Kidnap A Hyuuga Heiress". I know, stupid title, stupid cliché, and stupidplot, but oh well, right? Lilly out!  
><strong>


	4. Hands Tied Behind My Back

**Battle Scars**

Chapter 4: Hands Are Tied Behind My Back

Hinata scowled as she continued to walk. She had gotten far, far away by now, but the whole experience was traumatic. She could hardly handle Neji, but _him_? No, thank you.

She couldn't believe she had been so desperate for attention that she talk to a stranger. It was the golden rule to _never_ talk to a stranger, for Christ's sake!

"I'm stupid," She concluded, walk, walk, walking. As if to save her from her troubles, the girl's mind drifted to the sound of her 2 inch heeled Mary-Jane's, taping the hard sidewalk.

Tap, tap, tap.

Hinata tap, tap, tapped her way to the nearest bar, hoping to find Neji. Maybe he'd take her home, though she'd eventually pay.

_The Blue Moon. _Hinata mused in her head, silently crying in joy. It was her cousin's _favorite_. However, there was no telling if he was already home or somewhere else. She couldn't go home without someone to make sure her father wouldn't slaughter her.

The lavender-eyed girl walked in, sighing. Legally, she couldn't be there, she was only sixteen, but she knew that this particular franchise was more lenient on age than anyone else. Thank God.

The smell of alcohol and smoke invaded her nose with the first breath. She walked around, timidly, in search of her only possible-savior.

"What are you doing here?" A new voice called.

Oh shit.

"Hey, I'm talking to _you_," Said the voice, again.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! This was bad, very, _very_ bad.

She wasn't suppose to talk to others in the bar. She was only allowed to talk to Neji here.

And then a hand suddenly came down to grip her shoulder.

Hinata stiffened for a millisecond, at first thinking it was the stranger she refused to look back to, but them relaxed, realizing the hands owner was the one she happened to be looking for.

"N-N-Neji-sama," She whispered lightly, glad he came to her before the stranger could continue to try to speak with her.

She slightly turned her head to get a small view of him out of the corner of her eye, putting her hand on his, the one on her shoulder, to stop his drunken wobbling.

He leaned towards her ear, and huskily said, "Wanna get'cha a drink?"

If Hinata went home drunk, or even having had a mere sip of alcohol, she'd be dead.

"No tha-thank you, N-Neji-sama."

He licked her ear. She jumped at the new, wet contact, almost screaming, but knowing better than to do so.

"Let's get back ta ther' car," He slurred, arms wrapping around her shoulders, hugging her hostage.

She nodded, hoping he'd let her drive, instead of killing them both.

Neji sloppily, yet hurriedly pushed her forward. But the exit wasn't forward, the bathroom was.

Oh shit.

"N-Neji-sama!" She called, surprised, as his hand slipped inside her lightly-tattered shirt. (Her sweater took most of the blow from her father, and she had shed it as to grab less attention.)

He shushed her in her ear, pressing her into the bathroom, and locking the door.

"You left yer' jacket at home? You must have been excited about me," He leered, greedily taking in her upper-body from her position on the floor.

Though Hinata wanted to argue, she had no confidence to do so. Instead, she responded, "Le-let's do th-this at the hou-house..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys, I know I said I'd make this chapter longer, but I couldn't :( I so,so, SO sorry, my lovelies! It's just that my best friend from when I was just a little-bity thing got out of a shelter (her abusive mother gave up her parental rights), and's getting handed over to her father, whom is a great friend of my mother. Since we're all living in shitty, not-so-DHS -approve-able places, and my mom and her dad are both working minimum wage ($7.56 or something like that an hour where I live), we're going to move together in a three bedroom house for $400 BUCKS A FLIPPIN' MONTH! THAT'S SO GODDAMN CHEAP! *Ahem* Aaaaaaaaanyways, since we're moving in a couple weeks to a month, I've been having to get ready and stuff, and, also, I've been having to mentally prepare to share a room with someone else, let alone a girl. If you read the author notes from Suicidal Bunny, than you can guess why, but if not, then GO READ 'E, CUZ I'M NOT WRITING IT ALL DON ANOTHER TIME! And, yeah, we have to share b/c my mom and her dad, Doni, are sharing a room, and my lil' bro, Damon, has to have his own room for obvious reasons. Sorry this A/N is so long and the chap. is so short! Bye!**


	5. HIATUS

**HIATUS NOTICE:**

**Hi, guys. I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this story on a TEMPORARY hiatus. I'm doing this so whenever I do get back to updating this story, I'll only be updating it, and that will be a lot easier, for me. So, I'll only be updating/writing one story at a time, instead of four. The order of which I'll finish first goes:**

**_Barb Wire_- DeiHina (This is a story I'm adding today)  
><strong>

**_How to Properly Kidnap a Hyuuga Heiress_- Deihina (lol DeiHina's my OPT xD)**

**_Battle Scars_- SasuHina GaaHina (readers will get to choose which pairing is final in the end)**

**_From 'Criminal' to 'Kitty' in 5 Seconds_- Aka-kitties story**

**_Dancing in The Rain_- SasoHina**

**Sorry if you don't like this order, but that's how it's going to go! I will be posting one-shots for SasuHina month/week, though!**

** To get more information, contact me regularly, and to get update's on how close I am to finishing these stories, please visit my tumblr, ILoveRedbull14 **

**Thank you.**

**Smile for me, Lilly**


End file.
